iEscape
by PurpleFlower17
Summary: Sam Puckett would have never guess she'd have an addiction that's killing her softly. Will she overcome it, or will the darkness take over? Warning: Mature language, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, depression.
1. Prologue

I would have never guessed at the age of seventeen I'd be an addict.

Hell, I'm not even a rockstar.

But pills… they're my escape.

Ever since Freshman year of high school, when I got handed three white pills by my friend, Wendy, I'd never knew my life on reality would change forever.

"Just take them, free of charge," Wendy smiled at me. We were at some party. I went by myself because the dork and Carly were on a date. This was a week or two after the whole taco truck incident.

"What are they?"

"Vicodin. It's a pain reliever."

I hesitated, I'm usually not the one to do drugs. Sure I've gotten drunk a couple of times but that was it... I guess I also got high once or twice… thirty times I don't know.

"I don't know," I looked over at a mini circle of teenagers passing a joint around. My eyes averted back to Wendy who looked chill and laid back. She obviously wasn't high since her eyes weren't bloodshot or was eating chips.

"Come on, Sam. You look stress, these will help you," she insisted.

I really just didn't want to end up like my mom. Addicted to drugs flushing her life away with a prick of a needle.

"It's prescription," she carried on. "They were made for a purpose. It's not like it's meth or something."

I weighed my options in my head. They looked simple. They didn't look like they could end my life at all. My stomach did a knot when I thought about what would Freddie and Carly say. They drank a little, but are psycho about any drug form.

I bit my lip but too them for her and swallowed them dry.

"Taste like shit," I cringed.

Wendy laughed, "just wait for them to take effect."

Twenty minutes later I have never felt so amazing in my life.

Twenty minutes later I was queen of the world.

Twenty minutes later I was laughing, enjoying everything, loving life.

Twenty minutes later my stress melted.

Twenty minutes later my life changed forever.

**A/N: Just the introduction so it's pretty short. This is all based off of my experience with popping pills. I decided I'd give it a iCarly kick to it because it's literally my favorite TV show. I always wanted to write a story like this with Sam so I hope you guys like it!**

**Please review, I need input on if I should continue with it. There's going to be actual events that I went through but some will be made up for iCarly.**

**Hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 1

It's been two days since the last time I dropped a pills.

I was waiting for my dealer behind the school impatiently. School was already over and I told the two brunettes that I'd head over soon, I just needed to get someone for my irresponsible mother.

I was tense, down, and annoyed.

Suddenly I saw Rip-off Rodney emerge from a couple of trees.

Rodney substituted watches, burritos, and rings for pot, pills, and fake I.D's. He still ripped-off some people but not me.

He knew better.

"Puckett," he nodded his head when he finally got close enough to me.

I gave him a head nod back, "what's the verdict today?

He flashed a smile, "Oxycodone, full bottle, sixty dollars."

My stomach did a flip, Oxycodone had no mercy, I loved it.

"How many?" I asked.

"Thirty pills in all."

That was reasonable. I slipped him three twenties as he opened his trench coat and slipped me a bottle. I quickly hid it in my hoodie pocket, excited. We parted ways as I started to head over to Carly's apartment.

A new full bottle of pills felt like you just aced a test without studying, or finding twenty bucks on the sidewalk while walking.

Proud, excited, lucky.

It was like the high itself almost. Knowing you were carrying happiness in your pocket. I do the calculations in my head; the only time I actually care about math.

_I have thirty pills and will be getting paid from the iCarly website chiz in two weeks which is fourteen days… _I figured I'd take some every other day so I have gaps in between to save some up for when harder days came.

I've been pill-popping for four years now. Carly and Freddie have never suspected a thing. Which is good because they just wouldn't understand why I do this. Where I'm coming from. They'd just team up against me. Sure, they broke up a couple months later after the taco truck thing but they still get their chiz in a twist if I'm doing something they don't exactly approve of.

Besides, I'm for the most part careful. I have had only one almost overdose in the past four years which is pretty impressive. I mixed Xanax and alcohol together which I've done before but not that much- I was really down that day.

Long story short Wendy had to stick her fingers down my throat because they couldn't get me to wake up.

Bonding between two friends, really.

But other than that no close calls. Granted I do puke up blood once in a while or feel really sick vowing I'd never pop a pill again… then just do it again a couple days later. But I swear, I'm safe.

I finally enter my best friends apartment door walking in with them discussing something to put on iCarly. They both looked up from the couch but did different things.

Carly gave me a smile but Fredbag gave me one glance then looked down at his phone. Whatever.

"Did you get that thing for your mom?" Carly asked as I made my way to a red stool by her computer.

"Yeah," I sat down. Lying about this has been as normal as breathing after so many years. It makes me feel guilty but I just shut it out… ironically with pills.

"I'm glad you're here! Guess what's in a couple of weeks?" Carly grinned.

"Um, Pini's new triple layer cheese pizza?"

"No," my best fried rolled her eyes, "prom!"

I groaned, "Carls, you know how I feel about dances."

Carly shot me a glare, "Sam, you need to go to prom."

"I don't need to do anything."

"Sam!" Carly's voice was stern. "Prom is the last event that the class of 2014 will ever have other than graduation where we're all together! I need my two best friends there with me."

I glanced at Freddie who was still playing on his phone not giving a voice on this discussion.

"The dork is going to prom?"

Freddie rolled his eyes but not muttering a word. What got his antibacterial underwear in a bunch?

"Yes, Freddie is. So you should too. Please?" Carly begged.

I sighed, "I don't know."

"Please, Sam? I need you there by my side."

I groaned, "fiiiiine. But I swear if you go overboard on this whole prom thing…"

Carly jumped off the couch giving me a big hug, "I can't promise you anything but thank you! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "such a ball."

"Now all you two need is dates!"

"_Dates_?"

"Dates!"

"Carly I don't even want to go-"

"Sam, it'll be fine. You'll have a great time I promise you. Freddie wants to just go alone too but I am not letting that happen."

I pushed my face into my hands taking a deep breath. This girl is going to kill me.

"Carly, I told you already it's fine-"

"Shush, Freddie!" Carly interrupted Freddie who finally said something since I got here.

"I should go online and look at dresses," Carly said mostly to herself. "I'll look for you too!"

"Shay-"

"I'll order pizza in half an hour!" Carly didn't let me finish. She started to walk to the elevator pushing the 'up' button while still talking.

"This is going to be so great! While I'm planning for the _best night of our lives_, you two sort out the ideas we came up with for the next show."

The elevator door finally opened but yet Carly still kept talking, "I can't wait! We're going to have such a blast! We need to get our hair done, nails, find Freddie a tux, maybe rent a limo…"

The preppy girl's voice got cut off by the door closing but I wouldn't doubt she even stopped talking. I am not at all excited for prom whatsoever. But ay, if it makes my best friend happy then I guess it won't be too bad.

I got off the stool and sat next to Freddie on the couch who was picking at his shirt.

"What's up your ass?"

"What?" Freddie glared up at me.

"Why do you have such a angry vibe?"

Freddie scoffed, "I do not."

I rolled my eyes, "Please. I could crack an egg on your head and make some scramble eggs you're that mad."

Freddie didn't say anything back, which kind of made me frustrated. I'll ignore it for now, but when him and I are alone again I'm gonna teach this boy a lesson.

"So what should we put in the next show?" I changed the subject. Actually doing what Carly wants us to do.

"I don't know," he mumbled.

Holy fricken' chiz this attitude needs to stop.

"Why won't you tell me whats up?" I was on edge now.

"Sam, I'm not stupid," he muttered out.

"Excuse you?"

What the hell was he talking about?

"I know you didn't actually have to drop off stuff for your mom."

Oh no. No, no, no. He can't know. How would he?

I got up from the couch, "I'm leaving."

"Sam, don't do that," Freddie got up to. I walked to the door but felt a grip around my wrist.

"Let go!" I shook it off while opening up the door and headed down the hallway. I felt his stupid brown eyes on the back of my head but heard no footsteps following. Smart kid.

When I got outside my stomach was in a twirl and I didn't know what to think.

_What if he told Carly? What if I had to stop?_

No. That won't happen. Maybe he's talking about something different….

I grabbed the bottle from my hoodie pocket and unscrewed it, taking only two Oxycodone since they're really strong pills.

When I'm halfway home the drug starts to take a effect and a smile crawls on my face. The stress disappears and I feel the fence as I'm walking, enjoying the touch.

He won't make me stop… he can't.


	3. Chapter 2

Ah, shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit.

Maybe I overreacted just a bit.

I walked into my house and saw my mom passed out on the our stained brown couch with the TV playing some reality show.

Needle on the floor beside her.

Maybe I just shot the gun and assumed too fast. Yeah, that's it. He probably was thinking something else. I should just call him and explain to him that I was just reacting badly to some bad jerky… yeah, that will work. I'll just call him and-

_knocknocknock_

I put my phone down and headed towards the door pass my mom, opening it. My eyes locked eyes with the boy I was just about to call.

I was not prepare to talk to him face-to-face. The Oxycodone was wearing off a little bit but I still felt relaxed and ever so good. Mighty fine.

"Sam," Freddie said with a relief in his voice.

"Fredifer?" I kept my voice nonchalant.

"Why did you storm off?"  
"Why do you think?"

"Sam, I don't wanna play any games…"

"No games."

Freddie sighed and looked over my shoulder, "may I come in?" If it wasn't for the Oxy in my system I would have said no, but instead I turned around and headed for my room. Carly and Freddie have been in my house only a couple of times. They never made comments about the dirtiness or the bad vibe they got from it.

They knew it was an off-subject.

I heard Freddie follow me and knew he didn't look over at my mom on the couch. Carly and him never looked. I opened my beat up wooden door that was graffitied and entered my room. Surprisingly I actually kept my room pretty neat. Clothes scattered around, some food wrappers, and other random chiz but you could see most of the floor. All I had in here was a radio, a bed, a bean bag chair, and a dresser with a mirror on it. A picture of Freddie, Carly, Gibby, and I was tapped on it.

Freddie closed the door as I sat down on the bean bag and he chose the edge of my bed, making it squeak when he sat down. The familiar sound made my ears ring and I think it made Freddie's too because his cheeks turned a light pink. I smirked and he looked away.

"Does the sound cause memories, Benson?"

"Sam, don't." Freddie had a little annoyance in his voice. I shrugged it off and closed my eyes feeling pretty relaxed.

"Sam? Can we talk serious here?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him from across the room. My room wasn't big nor small, but it was close enough to were Freddie and I could reach out and touch each others hands.

Not like we would do that or anything.

"What's up?"

Freddie took a deep breath, "Look, Sam, I know about your… pill thing."

My heart dropped for a second and I was ready to open my mouth to oppose but the stupid brunette boy barged in.

"I'm not stupid, Sam. First off, I want you to know I won't tell Carly."

My eyebrows shot up, I was not expecting that. A sense of relief went out through my body.

"Really?"

"Now don't get hopeful since I'm not going to Carls, but I do want to say a couple of things."

I groaned but waited for him to speak again.

"I've known about this for a couple of months when Spencer's pain-relievers went missing after he got in that hobo fight behind that fish store-"

"How did you figure it out?" I swear I thought I did that with skill and was actually proud of myself that no one noticed.

"Well, I saw you slip some in your pocket one day after a iCarly rehearsal. I didn't say anything because I knew you'd be all defensive about it."

"So, you caught me. What are you going to do? Give me a lecture of how this isn't healthy? How this is foolish?"

"No," Freddie shook his head. "Well, I mean it _is_ foolish, but no." His eyes looked concerned and that caused my stomach to do a flip.

"I'm just saying I'm worried," he continued. "I don't approve of this at all. I drink every once in a while, sure, but pills Sam? I know you smoke but I never thought you would do pills."

"Why does it matter to you?" I looked away from his eyes and concentrated on my navy painted walls.

"Sam, I know we don't exactly get along that well but you're still my best friend. I still care about you."

I looked back and bit my lip, not knowing exactly what to say. Freddie kept on going though since I wouldn't speak up.

"Sam… what if you overdose? What if you take too much? What if you get addicted?"

I looked down and mumbled, "I'm not addicted."

"Are you lying to me?" His brown eyes pierced through my body.

"No," I lied smoothly. "I don't rely on them."

Pills, despite the pleasure they bring me, the also bring me guilt. I hate lying to him but I can't give up on them… not yet.

His eyes looked like they were in pain.

"Just don't tell anyone, please?" I carried on. "I promise you I'll be careful. If I start getting out of control you can tell Spencer and Carly. I swear I'm safe, they just help me get through the day sometimes."

"I can't lose you, Sam."

My heart did a flip. I felt heat come up to my face and I'm sure it wasn't the Oxy.

"Don't be dramatic, Fredwad. You won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He left.

I took three more.


	4. Chapter 3

It's been about a week since Freddie confronted me. He hasn't seem too out of the ordinary but I know he's been observing me a lot more closely seeing if I seemed off or not.

Nub.

So lately I have to be even more careful than I was before. I had to make sure it seemed I never am high or too relaxed. It sucked.

"Sam?"

I heard my best friend squeak my name. I looked over at Carly as we were getting ready to go out tonight. It's a Friday and the iCarly trio wanted to have fun. But of course, not _too_ much fun.

"Carly for the last time I said go with the jeans shorts and black crop top!" I rolled my eyes. God, she can never be pleased with the way she looks. Doesn't Carly know she's literally the hottest girl at our school? Damn.

"No, not that," Carly turned glanced at me in the mirror while she was putting waves in her dark brunette hair with a curling iron. "When you and Freddie dated… did you guys, like, ever hooked up?"

I almost choked on my Peppy Cola.

"_What?"_ I croaked out when I finally got my breath.

Carly turned around after she curled her last strand of hair. "You know what I mean."

"Carly, why are you asking me this?" I mean, out of everyone I know Carly never talks about sex or anything around that neighborhood. Hell, she can't even say the word penis without turning a shade of red.

"I'm curious," she shrugged.

"Ah… I mean, it was five months ago… we broke up in the elevator, remember?"

"You mean you two broke up _after_ you guys made out on my bed and _after_ you guys headed over to your house."

"How do you know that?"

Does this girl have me chipped? I know Freddie has a chip in his head because of his psycho mom just geeze.

"Please," Carly scoffed, "I saw you two walking down the street basically attacking each other in public when I was talking on the phone with Gibby about how we had to cancel the Dr. Lobster segment for the next weeks show… and not the usual attacking but the 'just forget about a condom lets do this' attacking."

"What in the world has gotten into you? We never talk about this."

"I'm curious. Lately Freddie's just been weird around you again. Like after you two broke up weird."

_He has?_

"I don't know what you're talking about, Carls. I wouldn't let the nub put his nub in me."

Carly shuddered, "okay ew, first of all. Second, how was it?"

"We didn't do the nasty!"

"Say what you will, Sam."

"Are you calling me a liar?!"

"I aint' calling you a truther!"

I threw up my arms in defeat, "Fine! Freddie and I banged! Okay?!"

"Figured," Carly smirked. I swear if I didn't love her so much I would have thrown my soda at her.

"Jesus," I hissed.

Carly walked over to her bed and sat down next to me putting a hand on my leg. She picked out my outfit for tonight- dark washed-out skinny jeans and a black tanktop with a purple watercolor rose on it.

"I didn't mean to interrogate you."

"Whatever," I took a sip from my can.

"I just knew you'd never admit to it unless I kept bugging you. It's okay to say that your first time was with Freddie."

I groaned, "uughhh, don't remind me, please."

"Ha," Carly sarcastically laughed. "Pretend all you want, Puckett, but I know you love the kid."

"Shut up!"

Carly winked at me before getting up and picking out black heels. I was just going to stay loyal to my trusty black converse.

"Ready to go?" She asked before putting a gold ring on her middle finger on her right hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

…

Carly, Freddie, and I both walked to Brad's house since we knew no one would be able to drive after a while. Carly was complaining about how her feet were hurting but that's what she gets for wearing heels. I was perfectly fine in my black converse. Freddie on the other hand, was looking pretty… not… nubby. He had on blue jeans that Carly got for him for Christmas and a nice fitted red penny-t that said _'wet dog' _on it. 

"Okay guys, now lets remember the rules," Freddie said a couple of blocks away from Brad's house. I groaned, we do this everytime.

"No glove, no love." Carly said while putting lipgloss on.

"Never take a strangers offer for a drink," I rolled my eyes.

"If you start having trouble to walk, stop drinking."

"If you smoke pot, smoke responsibly."

"Keep your phone on you always."

"And never," Carly started.

"Ever," I sighed.

"Get in a car with an intoxicated person." We finished together.

"Good!" Freddie smiled proudly.

"Okay, dad. Can we now go in the house?" I whined as we stopped in front of Brad's house door.

"Sam," Freddie warned.

"Woo!" I cheered. "Let's go get shitfaced!" I ran inside.

"_Half_, shitfaced, Sam!" Carly called out to me.

Let the fun begin.

…

Sooooooo, I'm drunk. Just a lil' bit. Maybe a lot. I don't know. I can still walk so technically so I'm not breaking the rules. Also I used up the amount of pills for the week so alcohol here I am.

Shit I'm dizzy. Where the hell is Frediola and Carly?

I look over squinting hearing my best friends laughing. Carly was standing-barely, flirting mega-hardcore with Brad. He also seems super into her as well. I have a sense that my brunette friend is going to get lucky tonight.

Wait, shit. Is Carly a virgin? No… yes? I should go ask her… but that'd ruin her A-game. What's an A-game anyways? Like, uno or some shit like that?

I walk over there, though I swear I'm floating, "Yo' Shay."

"Sam," Carly smiled at me but I could see the girl look as in _'say what you need to say then jet out cause I'm trying to get in Brad's pants cause I heard around the hallways that he's not only just good at making fudge but I do love you, Sam, but for reals' you should go away super soon as in now.'_

"Ah, um," I slirred a lil bit. "Are you a vir-"

"Sam! I'm so glad to see you girl!" Wendy came in and swept me away from almost destroying my best friends chance at getting laid. But who knows, maybe if Carly was a virgin Brad would be even more into her. Guy logic.

"Wendy?" I got a lil excited. Maybe she has pills to share, that'd be pretty nice.

"Sorry, babe. No pills today," can she read my mind holy shit what.

"Can you read my mind?"

Wendy laughed, "Damn, Sam. Didn't think you'd be that fucked up already. You literally said it out loud."

What?

"Oh," I simply stated. Wendy patted my arm and walked away from me.

I need to pee.

I walked up the stairs though I don't really know how I did and opened two doors until I finally got the bathroom.

"Oh, chiz! Sorry," I said seeing a boy in the bathtub. I looked again realizing that it wasn't just a boy.

"Fredward?"

"Hey, Sam." Freddie looked like he's had enough partying for tonight. Dayum.

"You okay, buddy?" I smirked. I set down my red solo cup on the counter.

"Just feeling a lil'... sickish."

I laughed, what a wimp. I closed the shower curtains that had tropical fish on it.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I need to pee. Unless you wanna watch, Fredperve."

"I'm good."

After I did my business and flushed, washing my hands I pulled back the curtains. I plopped down on the left side of the tub, getting a weird look from the kid.

"Wha?" I rubbed my eyes. I'm getting tired. Shit man, I'm losing my partying game.

"You're going to stay in here?"

I shrugged, "I needa take a break anyways."

"How drunk are you?"

"Um, not that drunk." Pretty drunk.

I asked the same question, "you?"

"I can get up the stairs okay but I defiantly would be letting my mom have a heart attack. My head hurts, that's why I needed to get some space from everything."

To me that made no sense but okay.

"Okay," I commented.

"So you're just gonna stay in here with me? In the bathtub?"

"Yup," I yawned. After he said it, I had to agree, my head hurts like a bitch.

"Soooo," he was nervous I think.

"Soooo," I nodded my head.

"I hate this awkward thing between us," he mumbled.

"What awkward thing?" I asked. I swear I was in no mood for some heart-to-heart drunk talk in a bathtub today.

"You know since we broke up it's just been awkward…" He looked around the small aquarium themed bathroom.

"That's what happens when people break up," I said slowlyy rubbing my temples. Temples is a weird word to be honest. Te-mp-les.

"Yeah but we're still best friends, it's just been weird."

"Are you forgetting what we did right before we broke up?" I smirked. The Pink Kinky Vodka was definitely running through my veins right now.

His ears turned red, "yeah… can we not talk about that?"

"Why? Are you ashamed?" What a dick. He's embarrassed that he hooked up with a Puckett. He should be proud, not embarrased.

"No, no!"

I don't know if it was the alcohol or just the obvious anger but I'm upset. Really upset.

"Whatever, Fred...waz." It took me moment to come up with a nickname. My head was getting hit by baseball bats.

"It's true! I just… I don't know… I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well it happened. You and I were making my bed squeak."

"Sam! Shut up!"

"Why should I? Are you upset that Sam Puckett has your virginity?"

"Shit, just stop it!" Freddie was getting angry. He stood up glaring though he wabbled a bit.

I stood up too, on edge. "You broke up with me, Benson! You took my virginity then left me!"

"You're the one who told everyone it was you!"

"Yeah, so people wouldn't think I got broken up by a NUB."

"It was mutual!"

"Are you sure, Fredo? Are you really sure?"

"I… I think so." He stuttered. Holding his head by all the confusion. My thinking was in a blender-r-r-r. Shit, shit.

"You and I FUCKED, Freddie. If you can't get that through your nerdy ass brain then you can just fuck off!" I stumbled out of the bathroom hearing him call my name.

I can't think, I don't wanna think, I need an escape. A bigger escape because the alcohol was not filtering out the stress… the negative.

Pills. Pills. Pills.

I walked outside confused not really knowing how I ended up out here but I tried to focus on what direction my house was walking anyways.

Fuck Freddie Benson.

Not literally… but metaphorically.

Whatever. I know what I mean.

I think. Yeah.

Shit, outside is blurry and the next thing I see is just… blackness.


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning with the biggest headache of my life. It felt like thirty people were tap dancing on the inside of my head.

"Shit," I grabbed my head and groaned. I looked around to see where I was, hoping to God I wasn't in a strangers bed.

I sighed in relief, I was in a bed but luckily I was in Carly's bed. Carly was next to me lightly snoring with her clothes still on from last night facing away from me. I looked down and saw I was still wearing my same last thing I remember is sitting in a bathtub with Freddie and then getting mad about something but I can't place what.

I slowly got out of the bed making sure I didn't wake up my best friend. I looked beside me and saw four aspirins and two glasses of water on the dark purple nightstand. I figured it was Spencer. Though he doesn't approve of our activities he knew it was normal teenager actions that he himself use to do. Plus, he knows Freddie and Carly are responsible. I took two of the four aspirins and downed the water feeling better with the cold liquid wettening my dry mouth.

I looked over to see Carly still wearing her painful high heels.

"Holy chiz," I mumbled walking to the end of the bed. I pulled them off and saw her feet had a few blisters. "Poor, Carls."

I looked down on the floor and saw my black converse on the side of the bed. _Why didn't Spencer take off Carly's heels? _

I walked over to Carly's closet and pulled out my green plaid pajama pants that I always kept over here. Replacing my tight uncomfortable jeans with the relief of soft cotton, I checked the time on my phone and saw it was still only five am in the morning.

_What time did we even get back?_

Either way I was still tired and knew not to ever give up sleep when I had the chance to take it. I went over to the bed again and got under Carly's blankets. Feeling much better and more comfortable than when I woke up. Carly flipped over facing me and snuggled up to my side placing her arm over my stomach. Her breath reeked with alcohol and God knows what else. I smiled though happy I was with my best friend.

This was the only thing that made me feel better than pills. I wish I had moments like this all the time. Just relaxing with someone who cared about me. There is one other thing but before I could go deep in thought my eyes closed and I went into a deep slumber.

…

I woke up again but this time to find Carly already awake staring up at her ceiling.

"What's up, Cupcake?" I asked.

Carly's brown eyes looked over at mine, "my head kills."

I looked over and grabbed the remaining aspirins and the full glass of water handing it to her. She thanked me with her eyes taking the pills and gulping the water. I placed the now empty glass of water next to mine.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Carly asked me.

"I remember you flirting with Brad, me having to go pee, me in a bathtub with Freddie, then getting angry. Everything is blank after that."

Carly nodded her head looking back at the ceiling with a smile on her face, "Brad is so hot."

"Did you get lucky?" I laughed.

She shook her head then gave me a look, "your fault."

"_My_ fault? How was it _my_ fault?"

"After your little scrub and dub showdown with Freddie, you booked it out of Brad's house right between him and I making out. I swear I was one ear nibble away to him ask me to go to his bedroom."

I groaned, "Carls, how does me leaving missed your chance on getting laid?"

"You're my best friend. You looked really mad so of course I had to go see what was up with you."

Wow… that was… that was nice of her.

"So I went outside to the scene of you walking in the opposite direction of my apartment and Freddie calling your name. You then out of no where just collapsed on the grass passed out. Freddie, at first, freaked out thinking something bad happened… I don't know why though, I mean, drunk people pass out. But he said I 'don't understand' and was making sure you were okay."

_The pills._

"So then he picked you up, barely cause you know, he was drunk too, and stumbled to our place. It was actually pretty humorous. You passed out, Freddie trying to give you a piggy back ride while being drunk, and myself trying to walk in heels without breaking my ankles being drunk."

"What happened when we got home?" I asked.

"Freddie and I had to team up on trying to get you up the stairs, which you owe me because do you know how many times I almost broke my ankle?"

I rolled my eyes, "so you got me up the stairs almost breaking your ankle…"

"I passed out on my bed after Freddie laid you on it taking off your converse. I think he was making sure you were breathing and going way too over the top with a passed out drunk person making sure they're okay, but it's Freddie so I guess it's normal."

"Yeah," I sighed. "Normal."

"Anyways, I'm not all too upset on not getting laid with Brad," Carly got out of her bed walking over to her closet grabbing a towel and a fresh new pair of clothes.

I stretched across her bed and threw her a smirk, "why is that? You realized you much rather taste his fudge than his di-"

"No, Sam!" Carly interrupted me giving me a dirty look.

"Chill, Carls. I was kidding," I laughed. I was so not kidding.

"Prom is in a week," Carly continued. "I know almost hundred percent that will be the night."

Oh right… _prooooom. _

"Ugh, I forgot about prom."

"Sam… you promised."

"I know, I know." I sighed putting her covers over my head hoping I'll somehow suffocate.

"I'll still go against my will." I mumbled.

I could feel Carly smiling when she said, "you're the best."

"I know."

"I'm gonna go take a shower," I heard Carly walking to the bathroom. "We need to go find our dresses today."

I groaned but of course she ignored me.

"It'll be fun, Sam!"

"Whatever."

I heard her leave the room right as my stomach growled. Time for breakfast. I threw off the covers from over my face and I looked at her pink clock realizing it's twelve thirty… well time for a late breakfast.

I hopped out of her bed about to go ask Spencer to cook me up some pancakes and bacon but my phone soon buzzed on the nightstand. My heart dropped when I saw the caller ID.

_Frednub: We need to talk._

Shit.


End file.
